I Won't Tell: The Presley Hart Story
by thefalseblonde
Summary: Presley Ilyena Mae Hart was the spitting image of her mother, Reba. They looked exactly alike, only Presley was diabetic, like Brock. Presley stood at 5'10", the same height as her father. She was model thin, and was beautiful. Until one day.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Reba or the Cast. I only own Presley, Carrie, and her kids. This story was originally written by authors bplumz46 and myself, but as bplumz46 has lost access to her account, I am uploading this story to my account with her permission.**

 **CH 1: Meet Presley**

Presley Ilyena Mae Hart was the spitting image of her mother, Reba. They looked exactly alike, only Presley was diabetic, like Brock. Presley stood at 5'10", the same height as her father. She was model thin, and was beautiful. Until one day.

 **Presley's POV:**

 **October 18, 2010:**

"Presley Ilyena Mae Hart, come down here," Mom called.

"Coming, Mom," I replied from my bedroom, "Hold your horses. I'm trying to set my pump." As soon as I finished, I ran downstairs. I grabbed my iPhone and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey there, Mini Red," Daddy said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," I smiled.

"Carrie is taking you to school," Daddy said.

"Okay."

At school, a girl approached me. I didn't even know who she was.

"Hi, you're Presley, right," the girl asked. She wasn't the prettiest sight in the world.

"Um, do I know you," I asked. All of my friends came surrounding me.

"I'm Janna Marks," she said, "My sister, Katie, graduated with Kyra."

"Is this another one of your desperate popularity attempts, Marks," my best friend, Mackenzie Brenner, asked.

"Yeah, face it, Janna, you're fat, stupid, and ugly," my other best friend, Hayley Frey, retorted. My other two best friends, Jadyn Harris and Ashland Dupree, laughed in her face.

"And, by the way," McKenna added, "You may want to consider cosmetic reconstruction, if it will help at all. You'll never be in this group unless you're smart, pretty, and thin." All of us laughed. I didn't really think it was funny. Katie Marks was Kyra's best friend. What will I say when Kyra finds out I've been bullying her sister?

After school, Mom said that we were going to the Marks' house for dinner. I was so scared. I got dressed in my best clothes, curled my hair, and put makeup on. We walked into the door of the house, and it smelled wonderful.

"Hey, Presley," Janna said dryly.

"Hi, Janna," I said with fake bubbliness. Mom insisted that Janna showed me her room, so we both went upstairs.

"Why did you make fun of me at school today, huh," Janna asked.

"I didn't mean it," I said, "You're not fat, stupid, or ugly. I have an idea to pretty you up."

"How," Janna asked.

"I have about 500 bucks that I'm saving for an iPad, but, I'll use it to get you into the group," I said.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"Oh, my God," McKenna gasped, "She just got prettier!" I glared at her. We were at our lunch table outside. All the eighth graders ate outside, because we were the oldest in the middle school.

"And it was all because of me," I giggled. All the girls high-fived me.

"I didn't think it was possible, Hart, but you actually did it, I'm stepping down from my position as leader," Mackenzie said, "It's officially yours."

"Hey, can I sit with you guys," Janna asked.

"Do I get unlimited texting," Mackenzie asked rhetorically, "Plop your butt down next to Presley."

"Hey, Press," Janna said. We all gasped.

"My nickname isn't Press, Janna," I said, "It's Prius."

"Oh, sorry," Janna apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know, you're good," I said, "But if you say it again, you're out."

"Got it," Janna said. Everyone was all smiles about Janna being in our group. It was a good day. We all apologized for bullying Janna, and we were best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2: The New Girl**

 **Presley's POV:**

About a month after we accepted Janna in the clique, a new girl named Adriana Ramirez comes. Adriana was seriously beauty. She was automatically fit. McKenna, Mackenzie, Jadyn, Ashland, Hayley, and I were talking about who should be kicked out. We did it without Janna because she was absent.

"Well, not to be mean, but I say we should let Janna go," Mackenzie said, "She's new, and not really all that pretty."

"I vote Janna," Hayley said, "Prius, you did a good job fixing her up, but I think Adriana has more natural beauty."

"Janna," Jadyn, Ashland, and McKenna said in unison.

"Janna it is," I said, smirking. I wouldn't tell her. We all deleted her cell phone number, and took Adriana's.

The next day, we completely ignored Janna. My insulin levels were unbalanced, and I was super cranky. All of the girls could tell at lunch.

"You feeling right, Prius," Hayley asked.

"My insulin levels are unbalanced."

"Hey, you guys completely ignored me today, why," Janna asked, "And why is this Mexican chick in my seat? She doesn't belong in our group." We all looked offended. I felt bad for Adriana because she's the new girl, and Janna's remark was quite racist.

"Um, who are you," I asked, "And are you a racist?"

"I'm Jan-" Janna started, but Kenzie cut her off.

"We don't need the hour-long introduction, Marks," Mackenzie flared, "You're kicked out of our group. Adriana replaced you. And for your information, ugly, I'm reporting you."

"Who was that," Adriana asked sounding a little hurt.

"Janna Marks, the ugly girl you replaced," McKenna said.

"She's a racist," I said, "Always ridiculing African-Americans and Mexicans. But, we kicked her out because we figured you wouldn't be a racist or anything."  
"Yeah, we have your back," Mackenzie smiled. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown, "If Janna Marks EVER says any racist remark to you, tell us. We can deal with her." Janna ran off, crying. I was smiling.

"So, getting back to what I was saying," Adriana said, "living in California wasn't necessarily the worst time of my life. I liked surfing and going to the beach a lot. It was like a permanent vacation."

"Do you own a house by the shore," McKenna asked.

"We actually do. That's where we lived for the last two years. I was homeschooled there," Adriana said.

"Do you think we could go down there together in the summer," Hayley asked.

"Sure," Adriana said, "But it has five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms."

"That's okay," I said, "We'll manage." I smiled. Winter break was coming up and we had two and a half weeks off.


End file.
